Darkness Within
by confan
Summary: Mikey is sad, and angry, and sad. and his brothers dont listen to him, and he has anger welling up DEEP WITH IN HIM. and then, in an epic battle for their lives, it is UNLEASHED. R&R!


Mikey was scared. Every where he looked there were foot ninja, but these ninja were different from the ones he remembered fighting a few months ago. These ninja were way better then the ones he remembered. Shredder must of been training them really hard.

"you guys, I'm scared......." Mikey said.

Leo turned around in the middle of fighting a guy off and frowned. "Don't be scared Mikey, we'll be okay. just keep your guard up! don't let any of them get past us!"

"ok" he said.

Mikey hated the shredder. He didn't know why shredder hated them so much!! why couldn't he just leave them alone? Why did they always have to fight? he hated fighting, but never said so, because master splinter would be sad and angry,so he kept his hate inside, but nobody would ever was Mikey the clown, Mikey the joker, Mikey the funny guy, nobody knew what was goin gon inside!

Raph looked over to his baby brother and watched him, making sure he was ok. For some reason over the past few weeks he noticed Mikey wasn't as hyper as he usually was. He seemed kind of depressed, and scared.

"Mikey, watch out!" Donnie yelled and blocked a attack aimed for him. "You need to look out!" he angrily yelled "you could of gotten killed!!!!!"

"I'm sorry!" he apologised" i was just--"

"yeah, Mikey. whets your problem? You need to focus!" Leo yelled and killed a foot ninja. "We cant babysit you you know!"

"Hey LEAVE HIM ALONE he's scared!" Raph growled.

"He's always scared," Donnie rolled his eyes.

' WELL HE SHOULDN"T BE!!!" Leo yelled loudly. Mickey flinched at its loudness.

"DONT YELL AT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raph yelled loudly back, took a step forward and punched Leo hard in the face. Leo fell on his shell, lights flashing infront of his eyes from how hard raphs punch was.

Then, right when Leo was down, shredder jumped down, his knifes aiming at Leos stomach as Leo was laying on the ground with lights in his eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" don yelled loudly and ranned forward, using his stick to hit shredder in the face. His stick slid off shredders facemask and hit shredders shoulder. Shredder yelled in pain. Shredder fell on his butt then.

Shredder grabbed donnis stick from him and Donnie yelled in shock. Shredder then hit don with his own stick. "OW" he said as he fell on his butt. Shredder then use his stick to hit Mikey.

before shredders stick could hit Mikey Raph jumped forward jumped right infront of stick and got hit hard on his head. His head was his so hard that he fainted.

"RALPH!!!!" Mikey yelled, suddenly felling anger in his blood. it burned hot, it burned his skin. it was burning under his skin. His eyes got small in anger, because he was so angry. He grabbed out his nunn chucks and swung them at shredder.

Shredder stumbled to his feet cursing a lot and Mikey run at him and hit him with his nunchucks, BUT shredder blocked it all!

"You puny turtle I will destroy you!" The shredder screamed, pointing his pointy metal claw at Mikey.

but Mikey wasn't scared anymore, he was angry, so he was focused. He wished he was always this focused, then maybe Leo wouldn't hate him so much.

Mikey charged at the shredder and hit him again and again!!! Until suddenly the shredder yellled out in pain and fell to his knees and grabbed his head.

Everybody gasped!

"Mikey?? Are you ok?" Leo asked. He got up and walked over to Mikey but Mikey jerked away and walked over to the shredder and bent down and looked at his mask.

"Curse you! I will kill you and your family!!!!!!"

"NO!" Mikey screamed, hitting him in the head. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY!!!!!!!"

Mikey jumped forward with all of his might, which is a lot when he is angry because he is so focased and ready to fight and angry. He hit the shredder on his head and then there was a SQUSIGH sound as his chuck went THRU the Shredders SKULL!!!

SHREDDER FELL FORWARD!

Shredder was died. And Mickey killed him. Every one gasped in horror. Mikey had killed ruthlessly, Mikey was murder! they looked at him in horror.

Mikey screamed and turned and ranned as far and fast as he could. He was the fastest turtle ever so they would never ever catch up to him, so they didn't even try. They just let him fast away, gasping in horror at the dead body infront of them.

**---**

**Ok what did u think??  
**

**any ideas what should happen next? wht do you think?**

**FIRST FIC!! BE NICE!!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Kcya!**


End file.
